onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 734
Обложка Обложка по заявкам: "Я бы хотел, чтобы вы нарисовали Усоппа, сидящего на жирафе и разрисовывающего жирафов без пятен." — от Корокке из префектуры Айти. Краткое содержание Последний гладиатор, оставшийся на ногах в блоке D — Ребекка, что делает ее победителем во всем блоке к разочарованию толпы. Она единственная, кто точно рассмотрел, что произошло. Это Кавендиш, который заснул прямо во время схватки, но не прекративший битву. Со зловещим лицом он в мгновение ока победил всех вокруг, а девушка одна смогла уклониться. Сам виновник произошедшего тут же заснул окончательно. Снаружи вице-адмирал Бастилия объяснил, что это показалось альтер-эго Кавендиша — Хакуба, которого ещё называют Роммельским Камаитати. Во дворце Дофламинго стоит перед скованным Рику. Пират смеется над надеждой Виолы победить его, ведь они даже не могут освободить Трафальгара. Дофламинго верит, что его люди не допустят прорыва Мугивар во дворец, а сам Луффи в ловушке внутри Колизея. В настоящий момент Робин и Усопп упешно пробрались в подземный порт, а группа Луффи встречается с Виолой, которая хочет помочь им проникнуть во дворец. Long Summary In the D block battle, after 20 contestants are knocked out, Gatz sees that someone is attempting to stand in the middle of the block, and that person is Rebecca. As it is announced that Rebecca is the block winner, the crowd begins booing her claiming that she must have cheated. Meanwhile, at the prisoner gladiator quarters, Rebecca's friends cheer for her victory. Outside the Colosseum, Vice Admiral Bastille tells a marine about the Kamaitachi of Rommel. He says that sometime ago in the kingdom of Rommel a strange wind was blowing during the night, that had the power to cut people up. After a series of mysterious events, the Marines decided to send a battle ship to investigate the matter. Many Marines lost their lives to that "wind" but they finally managed to find out that the culprit behind the wind was actually a man named Hakuba. Despite not being able to capture him, they deduced that Hakuba appears in the towns where a certain pirate stops. In the Colosseum, Rebecca sees Cavendish unconscious before her and she remembers that as she was fighting Suleiman in the battle, suddenly Cavendish fell asleep. The other gladiators noticed this and took the opportunity to take him out. As they were about to attack him, Cavendish woke up with a sinister expression and slashed all the other gladiators so fast, that they didn't even see him coming. However, Rebecca was able to see through his movements and barely managed to avoid his strike, which hit her helmet instead. Cavendish then fell asleep again returning to his normal form. Back outside the Colosseum, Bastille continues with his explanation about Hakuba, telling the soldiers that Cavendish turns into Hakuba when he falls asleep and that Hakuba was the one who went out to sea after committing various crimes. The other Marines start sympathizing with Cavendish, but Bastille corrects them saying that Cavendish actually enjoys the popularity his alter ego offers him. Finally, Bastille notes that while Cavendish is a strong swordsman, Hakuba is even better than him in terms of strength and speed and it's just unfortunate for him that Cavendish's ability doesn't work well in a match-style fight. In the Colosseum the crowd accuses Rebecca of secretly carrying a gun. Lucy who was watching this, next to Bartolomeo, says that it probably wasn't just luck that allowed Rebecca to avoid those attacks, but anyways he wouldn't let anyone touch the Mera Mera no Mi. In the palace, Doflamingo and the captured Riku Dold III are observing the outcome of the battles. Doflamingo is certain that Luffy won't make it out of the Colosseum and that Franky, who is causing a ruckus at the moment, will be defeated by his associates. He states that their only pieces left are Zoro, Kin'emon, Robin and Sogeking. An unconscious Law is shown chained to the heart seat. Luffy, Zoro and Kin'emon reach the palace's entrance, as Wicca revealed that it was one of the ways to enter the factory. There, they met Viola who claimed that she was waiting for them to lead them inside the palace. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Cavendish suffers from an unusual combination of narcolepsy, sleepwalking and multiple personality disorder. The alternate personality is named Hakuba, which appears whenever Cavendish falls asleep. *Cavendish's alternate personality, Hakuba defeats all the contestants apart from Rebecca and then falls asleep. *Rebecca managed to evade Hakuba's attack and becomes the winner of Block D. *Riku Dold III is now a prisoner inside the palace, alongside the still unconscious Law, who is chained to the heart seat. *It is revealed that Doflamingo still doesn't know of the Straw Hat crew's exact plans and the secret tunnel. *Senor Pink has engaged Franky in battle. *Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon meet Viola, who offers to lead them inside the palace. Персонажи Навигация по арке ca:Capítol 734 fr:Chapitre 734 en:Chapter 734